nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakara Haruno
'''Character First Name''' '''Nakara''' '''Character Last Name''' '''Haruno''' '''IMVU Username''' '''Kaiiaki''' '''Nickname''' '''Age''' '''23''' '''Date of Birth''' '''10/31''' '''Gender''' '''Female''' '''Ethnicity''' Caucasian '''Height''' '''5'3"''' '''Weight''' '''130 lbs''' '''Blood Type''' '''O-''' '''Personality Base''' '''Lawful Good''' '''Occupation''' '''Ninja''' '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''N/A''' '''Affiliation''' '''Hidden Leaf Village''' '''Relationship Status''' Single Mother '''Personality and Behaviour''' Nakara's general personality is that of a spontanous child. She is sweet, and caring to those that she knows. She is shy around new people. But after she has spent enough time with them, she gradually becomes more comfortable with them. But it sometimes depends on what mood she is in. She will either attack a person with excitement, or be shy around them. Her demeanor is innocent, signifying the young age she is. She holds family and friends in very high regard and will do anything to protect them. At times, she can be a bit of a crybaby. She loves attention and compliments and will do anything to get them. Nakara has the tendency to annoy people with her peppiness, but eventually, she starts to grow on them. Her noble characteristics and ability to share happiness and peace is infectious. She is an energetic girl. Always eager to train in order to make herself stronger. Very determined in anything she decides to participate in. CRAVES attention more than anything. She also craves praise and acknowledgement as well. The biggest pet peeve that she has is being called weak, or someone causing her to feel inferior. It will make her anger come out like a big torrent of fire. As Nakara hit the age of 12, she discovered that boys don't have cooties after all. She has come to see them all as being a challenge that she wants to conquer. This has toned down her innocent demeanor somewhat. As Nakara grows older she becomes much more wise in the use of tactics, and her wisdom stretches beyond her years. She tries to not be cocky, but in the faces of underlings it tends to come out on its own. Around boys she becomes more flirtatious, and the boys are attracted to her free spirit. She tends to capture a lot of attention. As she got older, nothing much had changed about her. She still keeps her little verbal tick, a baby accent to some of her words. Such as "Gewd.", "Aweshum." "I love yew". Despite her becoming of a womanly age, her parent's Akiko and Goeman Haruno never put her through speech lessons. They always thought it was too adorable of a personality quip to take away. But naturally, she grew to mature. Enough so that she looked after several genin, and thought of them of her own children since she had none of her own. Over the years, Nakara stuck to her '''Nindo''' "I'll never turn my back on a friend!" "To do what is right and just." '''Summoning''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Slug Slug Summoning] '''Slugs''' (蛞蝓, ''Namekuji'')summoned from the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikkotsu_Forest Shikkotsu Forest]. (湿骨林, ''Shikkotsurin''; "Shikkotsu Woods"; Literally meaning "Damp Bone Forest")Slugs' offensive abilities involves shooting acid from their mouths, similar to the way toads use oil. For defending others, the slugs have the ability to encapsulate themselves around an individual's entire body. This essentially makes them a big cushion for the person inside, protecting the person from physical collisions. Slugs have also been shown to be able to divide themselves into many smaller replicas, though this ability may be unique to Nana due to its size. Nana can also absorb chakra from its summoner and even control it to some extent. '''Bloodline/Clan''' '''Haruno Clan '''野サクラ一族, Haruno Ichizoku) This clan is known throughout Konoha for their particular affinity for chakra control. Because of this, they seem to be naturals at medical ninjutsu. They own an herbal/apothecary shop that is run by Akiko Haruno and her husband Goeman Haruno (npcs) '''Ninja Class''' The '''Hokage''' (火影, ''Literally meaning:'' Fire Shadow) are the leaders of Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their nomination for the position. '''Sixth Hokage''' (六代目火影, ''Rokudaime Hokage'', ''Literally meaning:'' Sixth Fire Shadow). '''Element One''' ''''''Fire'''(火遁, ''Katon''; ''English TV'' "Fire Style")''' is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. '''Element Two''' ''''''Earth'''(土遁, ''Doton''; ''English TV'' "Earth Style")''' is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. '''Advanced Nature''' ''''''Lava Release'''''' (熔遁; 溶遁, ''Yōton'', ''Viz:'' Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and earth-based chakra to create volcanic materials such as lava or rubber in different properties and usages. '''Weapon of choice''' '''Dual Katana''' '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' '''Scarlet Red''' '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):4 (8)''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):4 (6)''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):11 (11)''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):2 (1)''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):2 (6)''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):4 (16)''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):2 (12)''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Gourd with Oil contained inside:1 (10)''' * '''Kunai Laced with Poison: 1 (10)''' Total: 80 Pieces '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Strength Chakra Enhanced Strength] -Rank S * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Poison_Mist Poison Mist - Rank B] (To be learned) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Transfer_Technique Chakra Transfer Technique] (To be learned) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning Technique] -Rank C * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Prepared_Needle_Shot Prepared Needle Shot]-Rank C '''''Genjutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique]-Rank D '''''Fire Release''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Flame_Bullet Fire Release: Flame Bullet] -Rank C * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Annihilation Fire Release Great FIre Annihilation] - Rank B '''''Earth Release''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release_Barrier:_Earth_Prison_Dome_of_Magnificent_Nothingness Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificant Nothingness]-Rank B '''''Lava Release''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lava_Release_Chakra_Mode Lava Release Chakra Mode] - Rank A (To be Learned) '''''Poisons''''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Tetrodoxine?venotify=created Tetrodoxine] [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Aconitum Aconitum] '''''Medical Jutsu''''' '''Medical Ninjutsu''' (医療忍術, ''Iryō Ninjutsu''; Literally meaning "Medical Ninja Techniques") is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Creation_Rebirth Creation Rebirth] -Rank S * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yin_Seal:_Release Yin Seal: Release - Rank S] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Strength_of_a_Hundred_Seal Strength of a Hundred Seal]-Rank S * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Katsuyu:_Immense_Network_Healing Immense Network Healing - Rank A] (To be learned) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Resuscitation_Regeneration_Technique Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique - Rank A] (To be Learned) * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique Mystical Palm Technique - Rank A] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement Body Pathway Derangement]-Rank A * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel Chakra Scalpel]-Rank B * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Delicate_Illness_Extraction_Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique]- Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Technique Healing Technique] -Rank C '''Allies''' '''Konoha, Haruno Clan''' '''Enemies''' '''Toka Shirogane, Katsuo Kaguya.''' '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: '''Nakara was born from a long line of Haruno. She is a pureblood, so that means she is of the main branch of family. Her clan has the particular knack for being great with chakra control, and also with their medical prowess. Nakara Haruno was added to this long line of specialists on October 31st. Born 3 years ahead of her younger brother, Naotaka Haruno. Ever since her birth, she has been expected to follow in the rest of the clan's footsteps. Her mother and father began teaching her the basics of anatomy as soon as she was old enough to read. Chemistry was soon to follow, although not as important. Her parents still felt that perhaps Nakara would become knowledgeable en﻿ough to someday create her own poisons. So they urged her along with Anatomy, Physiology, Kinesiology, and Chemistry, in hopes that she would use what she learned in her fights as an advantage. Advancing way beyond that of her younger brother, Naotaka Haruno. Which never seemed to bother him much. He seemed to be content with Nakara always being smarter and stronger than him and was always proud of her many accomplishments. Maybe because the two were very close in their their childhood years. Thanks to the extra help from her parents, Nakara graduated from the Academy, a year earlier than a normal ninja would at the age of 11. On the day of her graduation from the academy, a special ceremony took place for the young Haruno. Since Nakara is one of the Main Branch family members, hers was especially unique. On this day, she was recognized by the entire clan as a kunoichi. And was also recognized as a young prospect for Clan Leader someday. As a result of being recognized as a Haruno kunoichi, the Haruno Clan cape was bestowed upon Nakara. The wearing of this clan cape is a requirement for all members of this clan, as the acknowledgement and representative for this clan. It is to be worn at all times, the only exception being formal events. Unfortunately, a few days after this event, Nakara's mother Akiko was sent off to a far away allied village. To assist in the training of medical ninja there since this village was just now adopting the use of medical ninja with combat training. And with her, she took her younger brother Naotaka Haruno. Before left, she handed Nakara a special necklace. A family heirloom that had been handed down for generations. This necklace took on the appearance of a green crystal. It is a very special necklace because that necklace can determine the amount of life force within a person. When the wearer is strong and healthy, the crystal will emit a dull, warming heat. The weaker the wearer becomes, the colder the temperature of the crystal. Upon recieving the necklace, Nakara was overjoyed and vowed to always wear it. For it would remind her of her mother each time she looked at it. Because of Akiko leaving, Nakara doesn't get to see her mother that often. So she now lives peacefully along with her father, Goeman. '''Genin Years: '''As Nakara grows older, her intelligence grows in several areas. Daily, she attends to her medical studies that are private lessons given to her by her father, and when her mother Akiko visits. Every day she is loyal to these studies, and thanks to them, it increases her intelligence. Upon her graduation of becoming a genin, she was assigned a Jounin sensei. by the name of Toka Shirogane. In addition, she was placed on a team consisting of Pandora Nara, and Ari Junrei. Nakara got along well with her teammates. Forming a close friendship with Pandora Nara. However, Nakara and her sensei did not get along from the start. The first day of training was something she would never forget. The two trained on Kenjutsu, at first with using a Chokuto. In the beginning of the training session, Toka threatened her. Grabbing her small neck and choking her. Screaming in Nakara's face that he would take no weaklings. Upon verge of death from strangulation, he finally released the young genin. And from that point, Nakara trained her mind and body to near point of exhaustion. Resenting her sensei forever on from that point because of his actions toward her. Not long after this, Nakara met up with a boy named Hayate Namikaze that ended up in the hospital from a spar with the same man that nearly killed her; her sensei. Upon meeting him, she found the boy cute. Although with dappling among Anatomy, she thought the little butterflies inside her stomach were the cause of some unknown disease that she had not been taught about yet. When Nakara asked her father Goeman about this, the man only laughed and told her she would understand when it was time. '''Chunin Years: '''On Nakara's promotion to Chunin rank, her parents decided to raise the level of difficulty in her medical studies. They began to school her in the arts of Phlebotomy, reading and feeling heart rhythms, upped her difficulty in all her basic studies, and began her teaching in creating basic poisons from certain herbs and simple ingredients. Being at the very top of her fellow genin, the chunin exams were a breeze. Some fights were harder than others. As she faced off against several famous clans such as the Uzumaki, Senju, and many others. However, Nakara was successful in making it to the semi-finals. She lost her match, but was named Chunin because of her use of strategy and intelligence. (More to come) '''Jonin Years: '''Ever since the beginning of her jonin years, life has been difficult for the young Haruno. Although she rarely ever complains to anyone other than herself. As soon as she became jonin at the age of 16, the hospital swarmed her with work. Asking her to come and perform difficult surgeries for them because of all her years of experience. Swamped with work, Nakara barely had time to go out on a mission or two. So most of her time has been dedicated to learning medical jutsu, and not to training her two elements; Fire and Earth. Skipping straight past her element training, Nakara forged on to make her pact with the Great Slug Nana. (More to come) '''Kage Years: '''Nakara became Hokage at the young age of 23. And things at the beginning of her reign were off to a shaking start. (Literally) About a week into her office, it was torn apart by a devasting Earthquake. (More to come) '''Roleplaying Library''' '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/A_New_Sensei_for_Team_Three 10-6-15 A New Sensei for Team Three] [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/A_Wood_Be_Meeting 9-9-15 A Wood Be Meeting] [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Love:_Healing_or_Breaking 9-27-15 Love: Healing or Breaking?] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/A_Walk_Home_in_the_Sunset 11-3-14 A Walk Home in the Sunset] '''Story Progression:''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/A_Shaking_Start 9-3-15 A Shaking Start] [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beginning_of_the_Reign_of_Light 8-28-15 The Beginning of the Reign of Light] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/War:_The_March 12-13-14 War: The March] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/A_Leadership_Test_for_Team_3?venotify=created 11-30-14 A Leadership Test for Team 3] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/General_Hospital 11-30-14 General Hospital] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/A_Journey_To_Shikkotsu_Forest?venotify=created 11-17-14 A Journey To Shikkotsu Forest] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/The_Morning_After 9-25-14 The Morning After] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/To_The_Pound?venotify=created To The Pound] '''Clan Specific:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/The_Recognition_of_a_New_Haruno_Genin 11-29-14 The Recognition of a New Haruno Genin] (Naotaka) '''Training Roleplays:''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/An_Encounter_with_the_Great_Slug_Nana 12-14-14 An Encounter with the Great Slug Nana] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Nakara%3A_Chakra_Enhanced_Strength_Solo_Training 12-7-14 Nakara:Chakra Enhanced Strength Solo Training] [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Continuation_of_Nakara%27s_Seal_Training 11-2-14 Continuation of Nakara's Seal Training] '''Student Training Roleplays:''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Akemi_Learns_Medical_Jutsu 10-12-15 Akemi Learns Medical Jutsu] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Team_3_Chakra_Flow_Training 11-30-14 Team 3 Chakra Flow Training] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Ari_Striking_Willow_Training?venotify=created 11-27-14 Ari Striking Willow Training] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Keru_%22Four_Legs_Technique%22_Training 11-23-14 Keru "Four Legs Technique" Training] '''Approved By: Man Bun'''